Guide- crops
Crop guide #1 - Great crops with no waiting Great crops with no waiting! Just plant a crop, then go to settings and date and time, set the time as much time as the crop you planted takes to grow, and you have your fully grown crops! ( This also works for invading over, and over, again, too! :) :) :)''-by Lola1111 ' Crop guide #2 - Power farming In the begining of the game, 1000 gold seams like a lot of money. So invadeing seams to give you a lot of money too. But what about when you need 500,000 gold? Invading will take too long. So in comes Power-farming. Power-farming is a money making method I came up with. power-farming is when you are trying to get as much money as possible from farming and not doing anything else. When power-farming it is recommended to have a full group (16) of garden, zombotanest, or flower zombies. These zombies fertilize your crops ocasonaly, the chance depending on what kind you have. Garden zombies are lowest, zombotanest are better and flower zombies are best. Fertilised crops give you twice as much gold than usual, so it increases your income a lot. When power farming use the crops with reasonable growing times, then find the one that gives you the most money when sold(keep in mind also the growing time. the longer the time the less you can harvest in a day. so for example, potatos give lots of money when sold, but takes 2 days to grow, so it is nort a very good choice. onions and garlic are good too because they never wither). I find that the best crop to use is venus fly traps. next up is the amount of crops you are planting. ultimitly, more is better of course but it really depends on the amount of money you have. try to have as much land plowed as posseble, as when power farming you want to have as much planted as possible. when you've got that all taken care of, its time to start farming! this part is really simple, all you do is plant your crops and wait untill they grow. then harvest and get your gold! then do it all again. you will be suprised how quickly you can get money this way! I do this with venus fly traps and 16 garden zombies with a 11 by 11 (121) squares of land and i get about 20,000 gold per harvest! this is also a great way to gain xp as well (for example, if you were doing 100 squares of land, you would get 200 xp per round for plowing and 100 for planting!). the main problem with power farming is you dont get any brains from it, unless you get them from a daily suprise of course. but with all the gold you get form it, who cares? I hope this guide has been helpful to you. if you have any questions please comment. if you do or dont like somthing, please tell me so i can write better guides. also if you really like it, thank me! thanks for reading! Crop Guide #3 - crops guide if you are a beginner at this game and have only unlocked the first 6 plants then the fastest xp/money maker is (without my hack) would have to be carrots they take 15mins. (with my my hack) the fastest and best way is onions you profit 40g not including plowing. if you have unlocked the next slide this is yours if you havent unlocked a spineapple yet i would say the sampaguita is the fastest way to get cash if you have unlocked a spineapple that is the fastest way to get money and (without hack) with hack the fastest and best way to get money is the venus flytrap it is the best for cash ok if you have unlocked the next slide aswell this is yours (without my hack) would have to be brocoli it takes 4hrs but its the best way to get cash on this slide without my hack (with my hack) i think definitley dragon fruit u profit 80 each 70 including plowing (what i use) i also use my hack:) and if you have gotten up to the last slide your good im not up to that yet im only lvl 24 go on my facebook to see my snapshots of the game death_master_555@hotmail.com also add me the more firends u have the better daily surprises ull get like 5brains a day!!! death_master_555@hotmail.com ...facebook Category:Guides